1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device that can be configured to perform various functions, such as data and voice communications, capturing still images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality to support game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals to permit viewing of content, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
The ongoing development of display technology enables a terminal equipped with a touchscreen to be released.
If a user inputs a touch gesture to a screen of a touchscreen, a terminal displays a trajectory line indicating a pattern of the inputted touch gesture to enable the user to recognize the pattern of the touch gesture inputted by the user.
However, when the trajectory line is displayed on the screen of the touchscreen, if a color of the trajectory line is equal to that of a part of the screen at which the trajectory line is situated, it may be difficult for a user to recognize the trajectory line.